Bear Start
by Zerowing21
Summary: Kel Darkwell, who can change into a grizzly bear has Providence on his tail. What will become of him. OC, Prequel to an RP here on FFN.


Hello everyone, I decided to change up the section I write in just once. This story came about because of a Gen Rex RP I do here on FFN and just wanted to do something with it. The OC present, is much different in the RP then he is in the fic. Enjoy.

* * *

Footsteps echo though an alley way as a seventeen year old boy with black hair dashes through, splashing water onto the building and over turning trash cans. Behind him, three Providence agents run after their target, trying to sedate the boy.

"Kel Darkwell, you are ordered to stop or we will open fire!" The lead grunt announces, raising his rifle to take a shot.

The boy, known as Kel, gives the grunt a glare of hate and snarls, "Like I'm gonna do anything you morons tell me. Go jump in the river!"

Three darts zing past the boy's ear at that moment, only to imbed into the wall. Not wanting to stick around any longer, Kel jogs off to the end of the alley, onto the sidewalk of the main city street and turns left; trying to follow the crowd he had ran into.

Walking quickly with the flow of traffic, Kel tries to reason out why Providence is coming after him. The most obvious reason to his quandary is that since that he was an E.V.O., which he is. Kel's frown only deepens; shoving his hands into his pockets as he thinks.

_How did those Providence scumbags find me?_ The boy ponders, watching his surroundings as he crosses a street.

Kel hadn't done anything wrong in the past year, except steal some food when needed, but that shouldn't have gotten Providence attention. His disappearance four years ago didn't even really catch the attention of his drunkard of a mother, but that wasn't a surprise to the boy.

Several loud roars echo from above and Kel snaps back from his thinking, looking into the sky at several Providence jump jets flying overhead. Unfortunately for the boy, these jets descend into the intersection he was heading for. Knowing that turning back isn't an option, Kel walks out into the middle of the street, his sight focused upon the grunts that have just exited the jets.

"If you pathetic excuse for humans thinks you have what it takes to take me on, you got another thing coming!" The boy shouts as his body quickly begins to shift and grow.

His hands enlarge and turn into furry paws, while his body increases in mass. His face elongates, turning into a snout with rows of sharp teeth. Within seconds, the boy has become a full sized grizzly bear. The E.V.O. bear roars in anger and slowly lumbers towards the line of stupid men. The ten grunts raise their rifle in unison and fire off a volley of darts.

Seven of the ten meet their mark in the E.V.O.'s back, but Kel isn't deterred, reaching the men and swatting at two of them. Both men fly into the side of a building, sliding slowly down the wall, unconscious. Kel shakes his head and tries to swat another man, but he stumbles and falls to the ground. His vision blurs as he tries to stand back up, but falls back onto the pavement.

Unable to stay conscious any longer, the E.V.O. closes his eyes and reverts back, fully clothed, into his human form.

One of the grunts taps an ear com, "Sir, we caught your nephew."

Two other grunts load the boy into a stretcher and take him onto the jet.

* * *

Groaning softly, Kel slowly opens his eyes, looking around at the unknown room. He clutches his head in one of his hands, feeling the gravity of the headache that he woke up to. The room was rather plain, being pure grey and the bed Kel was on, wasn't even that comfortable.

Before he had a chance to get up and bang on a wall, a door swooshes open and a man with blond hair and a scar over his left eye strolls in, "Hey kiddo, it's been long time since I last saw you."

Kel grimaced at the man, sighing under his breath. This man just happens to be Captain Calan of Providence, but to Kel, the man is his uncle.

"What do you want Uncle C?" Kel demands, stomping his foot angrily.

Calan chuckles and smiles at his nephew, "I had you brought here to join Providence."

"And if I refuse to join?" The boy asks nastily.

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter. It's either this or we can just send you back home to live with Mist."

Knowing he didn't have any real choice in the matter, Kel crosses his arms and stares at the wall, "Fine, I'll join, but that doesn't mean I will enjoy this!"

"Good, follow me. We need to take you to Holiday's Office for a quick medical checkup."

Leaving the cell like room, the two men silently walk down the corridors, until they reach a small office. Upon entering the office, Kel spies two people, a brown haired tall teenage girl who was his own age and a five-year-old girl with brown hair, holding a teddy bear. Little did Kel know that these two people would change his life forever.

* * *

The two characters mentioned at the end are OCs belonging to my friend Animegirl and Tokyorose. Please tell me how you like the story.


End file.
